The Tamvaasa Karks
As told by Hersheer to Erika Doblax in their way to the North Council prior to the Batlle of the Fields of Hiria The Folkin of the Long North divide into branches, like a great tree. Their base is, however, the same. Formed, like everything, by the Vanakh, celebrating the old ones, like Balwyn and Leet, Deren and the twins Wohl and Faalen. Each branch forms a Kar, peopled by the Karkin—whose propagation keep the tree solid. The names are descriptive, forming contractions of the description. Un = ones First syllable of a name is kept, the rest is usually lost (example: Durno Slayers = Durslayun (Durno Slayer Ones)) The following are the principle Karkin of the Tamvaasa: Bloodba – Karkin of the Mooji, the Bloodba (Blood bath) are renowned sailors and pillagers. Jonderen came from this Karkin, as do many other captains of the Mooji. Their insignia is an octopus. Doblax – Karkin of the Kerta, the Doblax (Double Axe) were the first to carry two axes into battle (hence their insignia, crossed axes). The Doblax are remembered for winning a famous battle against the Durno, where they tipped the balance of power, in the time prior to Tale. Tallun – The Tallun (Tall Ones) are a Karkin of the Jaarvi, the Lakdwellers. They claim Balwyn as their own, and are proud of their superior height and reach in battle. Some think they are descendants of giants. Their insignia is a pine tree. Karkupaw – The Karkupaw are a Karkin of the Long North, the frozen tundra and woodlands north of Jaarvi. They are renowned hunters, and originate the weapon known as the axechain. Their isolation protects them from getting too involved in politics or conquest, but they are frequently asked for help from their southern cousins. Their insignia is the footprint of a Karku. Vilkaitith – Against the Rhozha mountains are a fierce people, similar to the Karkupaw. They are renowned for their ability to hunt the dangerous Vilkai, who they sometimes sell to the other Karkin. They do not interbreed and they do not often help their cousins, who they blame for casting them out of the settlements in the time of Balwyn. Their insignia are a razor line of teeth. Lakwin – A Karkin of Jaarvi. Their insignia is a wooden boat, which they famously make and use to ferry, fish, and defend the approaches to Jaarvi before the ice makes a road. They are not as wealthy as the Klarun nor the Tallun, but they supply much of the manpower that keep Jaarvi and the Lakdwellers strong Langwander – A Kerta Karkin, the Langwander are known for making long trips into unknown territories. Traders by instinct, they are also wealthy and have agents among the other Karkin. Their pale look is a part of having interbred with other races, possibly the Durno, but most probably the Shinse, or even the Joria. Some Langwander have made the journey across the mountains into the West, but none have ever returned. Cleevun – The Cleevun are a Karkin of the Lakdwellers. They mainly live in the second settlement of this area, on the far side of the Lake from Jaarvi, though many also live in Jaarvi. The Cleevun are smart and independent. They maintain a fort and a refuge made of stone and wood. Many times the council of the Karkin is held in this fort, since it is oft regarded as a neutral place. Many of the Songweavers come from this Karkin, which is why their insignia is a Rift. Durslayun – A Karkin of the Kerta (Durno Slayers) known for raiding to the south to steal murder and rape. They are a tough and hardy clan, adept at camouflage and aggressive, as a rule. Their insignia is the Durno sword, which they sometimes use in battle. Goodkill – A Karkin of the Mooji, these bloody pirates also perfected the river boats, which they sometimes use to go up the rivers guarded by the Durno, sewing destruction and terror wherever they go. The Goodkills are heavy set and often like to take forward positions in battle when not in their powerful ships. Powrun – A Karkin relative to Kerta but also to Mooji, the Powrun are a versatile group who are master woodworkers. They live mainly on the far banks of the Mooji, where it makes its way inland. Strungun – A Karkin of the Lakdwellers and Jaarvi, the Strungun are called so for their enormous strength, which is often tested in the Folkin Gatherings. This strength is useful for building when it is not used in battle. Their insignia is a stone. Klarun – A Karkin of Jaarvi, the Klarun are the great and wealthy ones of that Chief Settlement. This breeds a certain arrogance, which is not totally undeserved. The Klarun have the best grasp of finance and the manner of urban commerce, which makes them wealthy. In the past they were not unknown to have dealings with the Durno, supplying them with goods in return for Silver and Steel. They maintain their respectability among the other Karkin by having the accurate fighters who know and even develop their powers through the Vanak. Their insignia is the beautiful face of Klara blowing from the north. The Karkin together form the Folkin of the Tamvaasa, each Karkin has its own set of Kin, or families, that make it up. Each Karkin has their own war-time leader, their own set of Elders, and their own Vanakh, who contributes to the Gods for appeasement, and delivers wisdom to the Elders. There is always a Vanakh among the Elders. Through complicated histories of cooperation, the Karkin are generally at peace. War was not uncommon in the past, but the formation of a common enemy to the South has made that an issue. Nevertheless, to keep the peace and to work together best, there are frequent Meetings of the Folkin (Karkinna = plural), to deliberate what to do and to trade, consult the Authorities, and to have fun. Some intermarriage takes place, but not often between Kerta and Lakdwellers or Waterwanders, or the Karkin of the Long North—who are the least contacted and in some ways the most feared. --- Go back to "The Tamvaasa" Lore page Go back to Skara main "Lore" page